


Look Where We Are (can't forget where we've been)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Written for sammys_grl for Sweet Charity. She gave me the bunny of the boys finally being together and reaching a milestone in their sons life, and looking back on their time together...I hope you like it, and thank you for being my friend. I love you dearly and can't imagine not knowing you!!!Spankies to my sissy, sprnaturalgrl for the beta





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: Takes place about twenty years in the future from when Jared and Jensen became JaredandJensen
> 
>  
> 
> banner made by my lovely baby baseqaf
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jensen rolls over in the bed and snuggles into the warmth of Jared's furnace-like body. 

 

Jared's eyes flutter open and he smiles and presses back into his husband’s warmth. "Mornin'," he says with a yawn.

 

"Mmmmm - it's too early," Jensen moans into his ear.

 

"It's eleven," Jared says to him with a low chuckle.

 

"Then I'm too old," he replies.

 

"Ya think?" 

 

"Fuck you..."

 

"Mmm, sounds good, but we have pretty big plans today, remember?" Jared says, turning over in bed and facing him.

 

"Reckon he's up?" Jensen asks.

 

"He's sixteen and it's Saturday. No, he's not up."

 

"I'm sure that he's gonna want to spend the day with his friends, Jay. Don't get your hopes up too high. Especially after he gets his license."

 

Jared sighs hard. "It's just hard to believe that he's sixteen. I mean, we've had a child for sixteen years, Jen, do you...I mean, can you believe that?"

 

Jensen smiles. Jared looks into his gorgeous green eyes and is just as mesmerized as he was when they met all those years ago on Supernatural. They love each other deeply - hell, they're still in love, and they have a family…but times weren’t always easy. They started dating while filming the third season of Supernatural--under the radar of course. But all it took was one nosey reporter at the right place at the right time to snap a photo of them kissing and all hell broke loose.

 

Jared freaked. Jensen had wanted to go public with their relationship from the get-go, but Jared didn’t want to. Afraid of hurting their careers, and his family, he just didn’t want anyone to know. But when the photo came out and was plastered all over the internet, he overreacted, packed his shit and took off.

 

It had taken Jensen several days to find him and then another three to convince him to come home and talk to his family.

 

The arguments that they had after Jensen found him were horrible, and came very close to ending their relationship. At one point, they’d actually come close to a physical fight. Jared had slammed Jensen against the wall, but when he saw the stunned look on his lover's face, Jared broke.

 

He was still scared of everything, but in the end, Jensen’s patience and understanding made Jared see the light. That, well that, and the fact that Jared knew that he couldn’t spend the rest of his life without Jensen.

 

So sure, there had been some ups and downs, and it took them a while to get where they were, but they’re here. 

 

~

 

Jared continues to look at Jensen, his eyes scanning over the beautiful expanse of his face. The crinkles at Jensen's eyes are more defined now, but he still has the same gorgeous looks, just more of an angular jawline and he's a slight bit heavier, but nowhere near fat. And sure, he has some grey hair...but he's still breathtaking.

 

"What? Why are you staring at me like that you freak?" Jensen asks him.

 

"You're just my favorite thing to look at," Jared tells him, reaching out to caress the side of his face.

 

"Uhhh - get up and put some coffee on before the schmoop police break in and arrest us," Jensen groans, getting out of bed.

 

"Schmoop? Are you reading that fanfiction stuff again?" Jared chuckles, getting up too.

 

"Maybe..."

 

"Just tell me it's not Wincest, cause that's just..." Jared shudders.

 

"Oh shut up. How many times did I catch you jerking off to that shit when we were up in Vancouver, huh?" Jensen asks him, walking into the en suite bathroom.

 

"Whatever...keep on dreaming that all that stuff you've been telling yourself all these years is true," Jared says, pulling open the door. "Hey," Jared smiles when he sees his son coming out of his room. "Happy birthday, Jake!" Jared grins.

 

"Thanks," Jake says, rubbing his eyes. He’d long ago outgrown being called Jacob, opting for the more ‘grown up’ name of Jake.

 

"So, what are your plans today big man?" Jared says, pulling him into a hug.

 

Jake hugs him back and shrugs in his fathers grip. "Dunno. Get my license, and Paul wanted me to come over later if that's ok? Maybe I can borrow one of the cars?" he asks hopefully.

 

"That's up to your father," Jared points over his shoulder. "You know how he is about his baby, and the SUV's in the shop, remember?"

 

Jake sighs. "Daaaaaad, talk to him. Please? You know he’s not gonna let me borrow it.”

 

Jared chuckles and heads into the kitchen, Jake harrumphs and heads into his parents bedroom. "Hey pop," he says, sitting down on the edge of the tub and watches as Jensen washes his hands.

 

"Hey, happy birthday," he smiles and wipes his hands on the towel. Jensen turns and opens his arms for a hug. Jake snorts and gets up and walks into Jensen's arms. "I love you," he whispers.

 

"Pop," he says disbelievingly as he wiggles out of his arms. "You’re always so mushy!"

 

Jensen chuckles. "Yeah, but your Dad's still the girl!"

 

"Totally," Jake laughs.

 

"I HEARD THAT!" Jared shouts from the kitchen.

 

"What's he got, bionic ears? Jeeze," Jake complains. 

 

"No, mommy hearing," Jensen snorts.

 

He and Jake share a good laugh and head out of the bathroom. 

 

"So did you want something sport?"

 

Jake smirks. 'Sport' is what he remembers Jensen calling him his whole life. Well, unless he was in trouble. Then it was 'Jacob Thomas, get your behind in here!'

 

"Caniborrowthecar?" he asks very fast.

 

"Uh, again, in English please?" Jensen asks, his eyebrow arced in the perfect way that always makes the fangirls squee.

 

"The car? Can I borrow it?"

 

"Jake, come on...you don't even have your license. Let's get that finished today, and then - maybe."

 

"Pop, you have to let me borrow it, Dad's SUV is in the garage, and..."

 

"I said I'll think about it," Jensen says finally. As Jake practically tuts in Jensen's face and stalks away, Jensen smirks. He thinks to himself, 'that kids gonna pee his pants when he sees what's in the garage'.

 

 

~

 

 

Jake is very quiet in the back seat of the fully restored 1966 GTO. Cherry red, black interior -- it's a sweet ride. And Jake is pouting because he just knows his father isn’t going to let him borrow it.

 

Jensen spies him in the rearview several times and smirks at the sad, wistful look on his son's face. Then, suddenly, Jensen seems saddened.

 

Jared looks over at him. "What is it?" he asks concerned, his hand sliding along Jensen's thigh.

 

"I'm good," Jensen assures him.

 

"You're not, what's wrong."

 

Jensen mouths 'later' to his husband. Jared lets it go…for now.

 

 

~

 

"Good luck," Jensen tells Jake as he gets into the car provided by the DMV. 

 

"Thanks," Jake tells him mournfully.

 

"Be careful," Jared adds.

 

They stand side by side and watch as he pulls out of the lot. Jensen shakes his head.

 

"Hey," Jared starts, reaching down and taking Jensen's hand in his own. "What's bugging you?"

 

"He's not our baby anymore, Jay. He's all grown up. I mean it seems like yesterday we brought him home and he was two days old, you know?” Jensen sighs and turns toward Jared. “You remember when we brought him home?" Jensen smiles, his face brightening at the warm feeling surging through his body.

 

Jared returns the embrace. "Yeah, I remember how freaked out you were..."

 

 

_Sixteen years ago_

 

 

Jensen walked into the house carrying the baby carrier, his gait slow and steady.

 

"Jen? You can walk at your normal speed, it's not going to hurt him," Jared said, closing the door.

 

"Bite me," Jensen answered from the living room.

 

Jensen set the carrier down on the couch and stared at the tiny baby nestled amidst the blankets. Jared walked up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Can you believe it? We have a baby," he said, kissing Jensen's neck. "It seems like it took forever, but we finally have him."

 

Jensen rested his hands on top of his husband's and leaned back against him. Jensen closed his eyes and remembered the long road behind them.

 

“Hey,” Jared said, tightening his hold, “where were you?”

 

“Just thinking,” Jensen answered.

 

“About?”

 

“Us – how we got here - and the fact that we’re a family now. I mean, I know that we were before because we had each other, but it’s like…” Jensen shrugged.

 

“More real?” Jared finishes.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled.

 

They stood there a moment and just watched their son when Jensen finally spoke up. “I’m scared Jay.”

 

“Why?” Jared asked, turning him around.

 

“He’s so tiny, and – I don’t know. What if I do something wrong?”

 

“Hey,” Jared said cupping his face, “you are a great Uncle to your nephews, and you were a great big brother to your sister. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, but I just get to spoil them and send them home, and they’re not little babies totally depending on me…”

 

“We’ll figure it out together, Jen. It’ll be fine, I promise,” Jared said.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I swear!” Jared said leaning in and kissing him gently.

 

The baby suddenly started to cry, and both men turned and looked down at him. Jensen reached down and unlatched the safety belt and picked the small boy up. “Hey, what’s wrong Jacob, huh?” he asked pulling him close. Jake snuggled into Jensen’s chest and almost immediately settled down. Jensen smiled and bent his head, kissing Jacob on the forehead.

 

Jared walked up behind him again, arms coming around and underneath Jensen, both sets of arms cradling their son in their arms.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_Back to present_

 

Jensen set his keys in the round dish sitting on the small table just inside the door – Jake and Jared right behind him.

 

Jensen turned. “So – you’ve got your license. How does it feel?”

 

Jake shrugged and passed him in the hall, headed into the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

 

Jared laughs. “When are you gonna quit torturing him? You know that he’s bummed because he thinks that you won’t let him borrow the car.”

 

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah I know. I guess it’s time for me to cave?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared says, putting his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and pushes him toward the living room. “I think it is.”

 

“Why do you look like someone killed your dog?” Jensen asks,sitting down beside Jake.

 

Jake shrugs again.

 

“All right, you can borrow the car…” Jensen says, reaching into his pocket.

 

Jake bounds off of the couch, a huge smile on his face. “Really Pop?”

 

Jensen stands. “Yeah, really,” then hands him a set of keys. 

 

Jake grabs his father in a bear hug. “Thanks, Pop.”

 

Jensen laughs and hugs his son back. Jake breaks the hug and looks at the keys in his hand. “These aren’t the keys to the GTO.”

 

“No, they’re not,” Jared grins.

 

Jake’s eyes brighten, looking at his fathers hopefully. “What are they to?”

 

“Go look in the garage,” Jensen told him.

 

Jake tore hell through the house, flung open the door and found a brand new Ford F150. Cobalt blue, faded into a lighter blue…just exactly what he’d said that he’d wanted when he kept talking about the kind of truck that he would have one day. He just stood there staring at the vehicle, not believing his eyes.

 

Jensen and Jared stood behind him waiting for him to say something…anything. Jensen steps up beside Jake and asks “You ok there sport?”

 

“I just…I – I – “ he turned to look at them both. “Thank you doesn’t seem like enough,” he says shakily.

 

“So you like it?” Jensen smiles.

 

Jake laughs. “Like it, I love it!!!” he exclaims excitedly. “Thanks, Dad,” he says, grabbing Jared. “Thanks, Pop,” he says after he finishes hugging Jensen. “I’m gonna go over to Paul’s!” he grins. “He’s gonna shi --- uh, crap when he sees this!”

 

“When will you be home?” Jensen asks him. Jensen was always more the rule enforcer; not that Jared would let Jake do whatever he liked, but he would let their son slide more than Jensen would on anything.

 

“I’m gonna stay all night, if that’s alright?” he asks hopefully. “We’re going to a party over at Sarah’s,” he blushes.

 

An evil grin spreads over Jared’s face. “Sarah? Who’s that?”

 

“Just a girl,” he says under his breath.

 

“Lay off, Jay,” Jensen says, elbowing him. “Alright, go. Have a good time with your friends. Be careful!”

 

Jake gives them a huge smile. “Thanks, and I will,” he says, and rushes back into the house.

 

“No lecture about drinking and driving? Or about drugs?” Jared asks.

 

“He’s a good kid. I trust him until he gives me a reason not to, ya know?”

 

“Yeah. Come on old man, lets get some dinner.”

 

“One of these days, that old man shit is gonna have you sleeping outside with the neighbors dog!”

 

~

 

Jensen is lying in a lounge chair poolside, watching Jared as he’s doing laps. Jared still has an amazing body. Just like Jensen, he’s a bit heavier, but he still has toned muscles and six-pack abs.

 

Jensen sighs contentedly. The hot California sun feels awesome on his skin, and he’s thankful that he nor Jared are filming a movie at the moment. He’s really enjoying being home with the people he loves and relaxing. He closes his eyes and drifts off, remembering the night that he proposed.

 

 

_Flashback (around the beginning of season 4_

 

 

“Jen….” Jared called out. “I’m home!”

 

Jared had to work late, and Jensen had rubbed it in all day long that he got off at noon. Little did Jared know that Jensen had to practically bribe everyone on the set of the show to let him off early.

 

Jared frowned when Jensen didn’t answer. His car was in the drive, so he knew that he was home, and it was way too freaking cold to swim, so again he called out “Jen!”

 

Jared walked further into the house and then he began to worry. Neither of his dogs ran to the door to greet him.

 

“Jen!” he said, his voice worried and extremely loud.

 

“Hey,” Jensen smiled, poking his head around the corner of the kitchen.

 

“God,” Jared sighed, walking over and kissing him. “You scared the shit out of me. I called you several times and you didn’t answer – and when Harley and Sadie didn’t come rushing…I just – “

 

“Sorry, I was cooking and I had the radio on.”

 

“Where are the kids?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen snorted - it always made him laugh when Jared called the dogs his kids. “They’re over at Mike’s. 

 

“Why?” Jared frowned slightly. He wasn’t upset, he was just really curious as to why Jensen would send them away.

 

“Because I want our evening uninterrupted, is that ok? I mean, I can go get them if you want…”

 

“No,” Jared answered, pulling Jensen close and hugging him tight. He pressed his lips to his neck. “Some alone time sounds great to me,” he said, lapping out his tongue to swipe across the juncture of Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen shivered at the feeling. “Jay…” he said, low and gravelly.

 

Jared pulled away and grasped Jensen around the waist and slammed him against the wall, taking his mouth in a fevered kiss.

 

“Jay-Jay-Jay,” Jensen said, pushing him away. “Stop for a second.”

 

The hurt look in Jared’s eyes said it all. 

 

“No-no-no-no” Jensen said, “it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I have it planned…it’s not happening like I wanted…” Jensen sighed and ran his fingers through his short spiky locks. “Fuck it, it shouldn’t be planned anyway.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared into the living room and sat down on the couch. “I know that we’ve had a pretty tough time this last year, but now things are going pretty damn good. I mean, we’ve been talking about wanting kids and stuff…and well, I just want it all Jay. All of that - with you.”

 

Jared’s mouth broke into a huge smile. “I do too, Jen.”

 

“I love you, and I know that you love me, and we want a baby and we have two dogs… and now, I just…” Jensen reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and turned it toward Jared. Inside were two white gold wedding bands. “I wanna know if you’ll marry me. Like really married. In front of our families and friends and…ooofphh!”

 

Jensen was suddenly smashed into the couch by six foot four inches and two hundred plus pounds of Jared Padalecki.

 

“Yes…yes…” he said, kissing Jensen’s face, mouth, neck – anything that he could reach. “Yesm I’ll marry you.”

 

They spent the night licking and sucking, lavishing and fucking each others bodies until all that remained was soaking wet sheets twisted around exhausted but sated bodies that were tangled together, clutching one another if it were the first or last time they’d be together.

 

 

~

 

_Back to present_

 

 

Jensen gasps as cold water is suddenly splashed across his back. “ _JE_ sus!” he squawks as he turns over to see Jared’s huge, dimpled smile. His hair all askew, apparently he did a dog shake over top of his husband's back.

 

“You are an asshole,” Jensen frowns.

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyhow.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

Jared laughs and reaches down, pulling Jensen off of the lounge chair. He wraps his arms around him and presses a light kiss to his mouth. “You know,” he says, his breath hot against Jensen’s lips, “we have the house allll to ourselves…” he stops to kiss Jensen slow and lazy. “And I’m feeling a little frisky,” he says, giving him quick pecks after every word and punctuating the statement by reaching down and squeezing Jensen’s ass. “And we can make all the noise we want.”

 

Jensen reaches up and pulls Jared down to his mouth and starts walking him backward toward the house. When Jared’s body hits the glass of the patio door, Jensen presses against him, his thigh sliding up between Jared’s legs, rubbing against his cock.

 

“Uhhh,” Jared gasps, his head thunking into the door. “Jennnnn…” he says as he slides his hands up Jensen’s still-wet back.

 

Jensen takes advantage of his exposed neck and latches on, alternating between biting down on and then licking the abused flesh. He slips his hands down the back of Jared’s shorts, his fingers sliding along the crease of his cheeks, middle finger slipping down around his hole.

 

Jared shivers at the touch, moaning out Jensen’s name against his shoulder. 

 

“Gonna take my time, Jay,” Jensen whispers, his breath skating across Jared’s flesh, warm and comforting. “Gonna make it last and last,” his deep, silken voice rings out into the daylight.

 

Jared reaches down and cups Jensen’s face and kisses him slow and gentle.

 

Jensen continues to rub his finger across his hole, the tender pad of his fingertip caressing the puckered knot.

 

Jared moans low in his throat, his hips starting to shift back and forth, grinding down on Jensen’s leg and back against his finger. “Jennnnn,” he says more in the form of a plea than anything else.

 

Jensen pulls away and grins at the whimper that escapes his husband’s mouth from the loss of contact and pulls the patio door open, yanking Jared in after him. 

 

They lose their shorts along the way to the bedroom, their bodies falling against the mattress, both fighting for dominance.

 

“Nu-uh,” Jensen says rolling them until he’s on the top. There was a lot of speculation when they first became a couple about who was the bottom and who was the top, and it provided them both with hours of entertainment when they heard about it. Everyone assumed that because Jared was bigger that he would naturally be the dominant one…but no, it was Jensen. And Jared loved submitting to him.

 

Jensen stretches Jared’s arms out above his head on the bed, licking down his arm and across his bicep. “Love how you taste, Jay,” he says between kisses to his shoulder, neck and cheek. “Can I taste you some more, baby?” he whispers.

 

“Yeah…” Jared breathlessly gasps, “please.”

 

Jensen grins against his skin as his full lips skate uneven patterns across his throat and down to his chest. Their cocks slide against each other, the jolt causing both of them to moan and Jared to lift his hips up off of the mattress, his body begging for more friction.

 

Jensen works his mouth across to his nipple, scraping his teeth over the cinnamon-colored pebble until it’s rock hard and Jared is writhing beneath him. 

 

Then lower.

 

Jensen slides his lips across the gorgeous plane of Jared’s stomach, his tongue thrusting in and out of his belly button as Jared’s hands come down and fist into Jensen’s hair, fingertips digging against scalp, hands trying to force him lower. But Jensen stays where he is, his mouth covering his entire navel as his tongue continues to fuck into the tiny hole. 

 

“Jennnnnn,” Jared whimpers again. Jensen had many times made Jared come just from tongue-fucking his belly button in the past. But not today, it was too soon, and he knew Jared was actually getting close.

 

“Shhhhh,” he says, lifting his head and looking up at Jared. Jensen licks his lips and scoots lower, his mouth gliding across his groin and down the crease of his leg coming to rest at the inside of Jared’s thigh. 

 

Jared gives a particularly loud groan, his body starting to shake. Jensen presses his index finger and thumb at the base of Jared’s cock, the pressure causing his orgasm to back off. “Not yet baby,” he soothes, his hand rubbing up Jared’s stomach, “relax and calm down for me.”

 

Jared’s breathing starts to slow, the pattern becoming less shallow, so Jensen releases his hold on his lover's cock and starts to kiss his way around Jared’s groin and thighs. When he moves back towards Jared’s center, Jared gasps out loudly “God yes!” thinking that Jensen was going to pay attention to his neglected hard-on, but Jensen's face only ghosts across his body, his chin barely brushing against Jared stiff cock. Jensen licks the crease of his leg, tasting salt, chlorine, and Jared’s unique flavor.

 

Lower again.

 

Jensen bows his head, his tongue darting out to lick a wet stripe across Jared’s balls, and he chuckles when Jared practically comes up off of the bed. Jensen looks up and licks his lips again as Jared lifts his head and watches him. Jensen sucks his fingers into his own mouth, then goes back down and laps Jared’s sac into his mouth. 

 

Jensen sucks, relaxes his mouth and lets Jared’s balls slide to the edge of his lips and then sucks them back into his mouth. 

 

“Jesusfuckingchrist!” Jared shouts out as the insides of his thighs start to shake, his fingers griping tight into the bed sheet beneath him. 

 

Jensen takes his hands and spreads Jared’s legs even further apart and continues to suck and roll his tongue over the paper-thin skin of his sac. Jensen presses his index finger at Jared’s hole and starts the slow, steady glide inside his body. Jensen lets his sac fall and bends his head further down and licks along side his finger. Jared's response is incoherrent, just a bunch of "J" sounds as his body shakes uncontrolably. Jensen pulls his finger out and takes Jared by the hips and tugs until he gets the hint and rolls over on his stomach.

 

Jensen grips the cheeks of his ass and pulls them apart, his thumbs on either side of his asshole. Jensen licks again and gently pulls the muscle apart slightly. Another lick. Jared makes a noise, something between a scream and a moan as his body convulses. Jensen pulls away. "Wait Jay...not yet baby, ok?" he asks.

 

"Jen...need to, please?"

 

"Not yet, promise me," Jensen asks him, nothing but loving passion in his voice.

 

Jared groans again, shutting his eyes tight, pushing back the urge to just thrust into the bed and come everywhere. "K..." Jared says breathlessly. 

 

Jensen smiles against the cheek of his ass, and plants a kiss to the left one.

 

"Good boy," he says, and then dips his head and licks the rim, his tongue wiggling it's way inside.

 

Jared is writhing against the sheets on the bed by the time Jensen has his tongue buried deep in his ass. Jensen, knowing Jared's sounds well, suddenly pulls his tongue out and urges Jared to turn back over. Jared's face is flushed, pupils blown wide, his bottom lip slightly bloody from biting it during Jensen's tongue worship.

 

Jensen sucks his finger back into his mouth, wetting it once again and easily slides it inside Jared's quivering body. He licks along the underside of his cock, pulling the head inside his mouth and sucking on the crown in earnest, his tongue sliding, teasing across the slit. 

 

"Nuhhhhh," Jared groans as he thrusts his hips up off of the bed, just as Jensen crooks his finger and sweeps across his prostate.

 

Jensen pulls off his dick and reaches over to the table and pulls out the tube of lube, flicking the cap with ease. He withdraws his finger, soothing Jared with "Shhhh, I got you baby, it'll be ok," when he whimpers at the loss. He squirts the slick substance on his fingers and easliy slides his finger back in, slow deep thrusts in and out of Jared's body. "I love you," Jensen whispers against Jared's stomach and presses a kiss to the center of his firm abs. 

 

"Luuu...luuuuuhhhhve you too," Jared gasps when Jensen adds another finger. 

 

Jensen deep throats Jared's cock in one long swallow, Jared's hands frantically coming to rest once again in Jensen's hair. 

 

"Oh god, oh god, oh Jen!" 

 

Jensen smiles around the cock lodged between his lips and rubs over that electrifying mass inside his husband.

 

Jared groans loud and pants, "co-coming..." 

 

Jensen pulls off and applies the pressure to his cock again to stay his orgasm.

 

"Jen-Jensen, please," Jared begs. "Can't - I can't take it, please?" he whines

 

"Shhh, I got ya baby, don't worry," Jensen whispers as he gives one final stretch to Jared's hole. He pulls his fingers free and clicks the cap open. He pours way too much of the slick goop into his hand and swipes it across his cock and then reaches between Jared's legs and circles his hole.

 

Jensen positions himself between Jared's spread legs, Jared drawing them up, feet flat on the bed. Jensen presses the tip of his cock against Jared's body and eases in, laying down. As he settles himself on top of him, pushing in inch by amazing ince, Jared's legs come up and around Jensen's waist crossing behind him. 

 

Jensen sinks all the way in, his face only inches from Jared's, sweat already starting to bead at his hairline, Jared already drenched. 

 

"I love you," he says, his breath a huff against Jared's lips.

 

"I love you, too," Jared says breathlessly.

 

Jensen draws back and sinks in with one slow, fluid motion, watching Jared stretch, his back arching, eyes shutting. 

 

"Open your eyes Jay," he tells him. "Open your eyes..."

 

Jared is panting hard, and Jensen's body has started moving faster, his cock dragging across that perfect spot on almost every stroke. 

 

"Open your eyes baby, please?" Jensen's entire body is rocking, his knees buried agaist the bed, his hips rocking down - the rest of his body moving against Jared like a deep wave of the ocean.

 

Faster.

 

Jared manages to open his eyes just as his body finally hits sensory overload. 

 

"Nughhh...Goddddd," Jared gasps, his hands scrambling across Jensen's back and down to the dip and across his ass. "Jensen," he whimpers as his cock finally explodes, pulsing thickly between them. Jensen buries his head against Jared's neck and rocks harder and harder into his husband's channel.

 

When his orgasm hit like a freight train, Jensen arches up off of Jared's body, and a loud cry of pleasure soaked ecstasy explodes into the air, echoing throughout the room before Jensen collapses against Jared's equally spent body.

 

Jensen's hips continue to slightly thrust through the last shocks of his orgasm as he moans and licks and kisses Jared's sweat-soaked skin at his shoulder juncture.

 

"God, baby..." Jensen quietly says. He lifts his head and looks down at Jared. He's out cold. It's happened before, and will probably happen again: Jared passed out.

 

Jensen chuckles and pulls out and rolls off of the bed, padding into the bathroom and quickly cleans himself up. He returns to the bed and gently cleans Jared so that he doesn't wake up stuck to either the sheet or Jensen's side when his come dries.

 

Jensen manages to pull the sheet up around their bodies and turns toward Jared, slinging his arm around his waist and nestling his head on Jared's chest, then blisfully lets sleep claim him.

 

 

The end


End file.
